Forbidden
by fantasymind
Summary: Horo Horo is left hanging on the brink of life and death and Tao Ren is on the verge of breaking down. Memories of their past flood in as Tao Ren tries all means and ways to bring Horo Horo back to him, by his side. p.s. summary is horrible i'm sorry


**Forbidden**

Tao Ren couldn't focus. His mind was in a chaotic mess. All he knew now was that Horo Horo was on the ground, unable to move. Abandoning all pretences, he rushed to Horo Horo's side. Despite their arguments, Tao Ren had developed feelings for the younger shaman. He knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't suppress what he felt for the latter. He too had only realized it recently. It explained why the younger shaman's comments on him had bugged him so.

Tao Ren felt so helpless, so useless at that point in time. There Horo Horo was. He needed his help, but all he could do was fall by his side and weep? Tao Ren couldn't believe how weak he had became, to the extent that all he could do was cry?

"No. No. NO! I won't let you die like this. NEVER! I'll get my revenge on you Horo Horo. Before that, I'm never going to let you die. It's your fault that I'm this weak right now. I will get my revenge." With that, Tao Ren hoisted the limp less body onto his back. He staggered under the weight of Horo Horo. Well, Horo Horo's weight wasn't the main factor. Tao Ren had depleted all his energy during the fight with Hao previously. But still, that wasn't an excuse for his weight.

"I'll have to cut down on his diet" Tao Ren made a mental note to himself. The younger shaman really did eat a lot. He had single-handedly finished their food supply once before. Switching his mind back to the current situation, Tao Ren cursed lightly under his breath. "Hao. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do." Hao had disappeared earlier on, taking Yoh, their leader along with him. Ryu and Lyzerg were too unconscious, but Tao Ren couldn't bother too much about them. Horo Horo wasn't feeling very well to begin with. He was burning up with a fever and would take a much longer time to regain consciousness. Plus the injuries inflicted upon him during the battle, Horo Horo was literally on the brink of death.

Tao Ren rendered the assistance of his guardian spirit, Bason, and sent Horo to the nearest hospital possible. Horo Horo's breathing was becoming ragged. Ren knew that he was having difficulty breathing and would most probably no last any longer if he didn't get to the hospital in time. With much difficulty, Ren managed to stagger with the enormous amount of weight and pressure on his back into the hospital.

There, Horo Horo was immediately sent to the intensive care unit after receiving a gasp from the nurse at the reception counter. Tao Ren spent a long and tiring wait of three hours before the doctor left the room. "He's in a pretty bad shape. He's still in critical condition. He may not live if he doesn't survive tonight. I suggest you be mentally prepared." That was all Tao Ren heard before his mind went completely blank.

He staggered into the ward where Horo Horo lay in bed, heavily bandaged. "Yoh.." Horo Horo managed to utter. Tao Ren broke down in tears. "Dammit! Why do you have to go and like someone whose heart's already taken? What am I to you! Invisible!" He couldn't contain in anymore. It all came pouring out endlessly. Tao Ren flew into a rage. He grabbed anything he could get his hands on and flung it onto the ground. He collapsed into a corner of the room and stayed there, sobbing.

"Why?" he thought. "Why could Horo Horo only think of Yoh? Was he inferior to him in any way? Why could he only see Yoh who was always ahead of Horo Horo and not him? He was always beside him. Why? Why? Why?" Tao Ren knew in his heart that his questions would never get an answer.

Ren stayed there, slumped in that particular corner. He wondered what would become of him if Horo Horo left his side. He thought of the days they had spent together. How Horo Horo had touched his heart despite his dislike for him. He wondered if he had met Horo Horo before Yoh, would he have fallen for him instead of Yoh? Ren sighed. "I guess I'll have to ask you that next time."


End file.
